Norna
by Sweswe
Summary: We are a very dysfunctional group of people, all part of the same organization. Deep down we might like each other, but it would be a lie to say that we get along. Our past, present and future build walls. Should they even be broken down?


_Norna_

-o-_  
><em>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>My favorite smell is one I can feel only sometimes. Only when it rains will it tickle my nose. It is the smell of wet asphalt. Unpoetic, plain and ordinary as a Monday to some and to me the one bit of magic in my life. Rain, really nothing but droplets of the same old water going through the same old cycle since its creation, much like humans wake up to make their living, day after day. It is ironic, because I hate to see people waste their lives walking down the same dull streets at exact 7 am each morning – the same old start of the same old routines. I search for a greater purpose than circles and repetitions where change can, at best, only mean a downward spiral. My life is not easy but I treasure it, even when it is more of a must than anything else.<p>

Then there's the always returning rain, which I find myself always looking forward to, and I do not know why I feel the way I do.

Some people say that the rain heals them. According to them it cleanses the soul. It hides our tears and cries for us. In place of those petty droplets, 1/20 milliliter à tear, we spill from our eyes, the rain stains the whole world blue and drenches it in the undefinable amount of misery we must carry within. It expresses our sorrows to the fullest. We are all to some extent suffering beings. Without suffering we would not be able to learn and I want knowledge. I seek answers. I wish to break free, out of the circles. So I say, but I leave the question right in front of my nose hanging. The one asking why I love what most people would refer to as bad weather_._

I better try to scramble together some kind of answer before moving on, or I would be all talk, and I hate people that are all talk. If I were to describe the feeling it gives me I would say that the rain and I go well together. The pull of gravity becomes a lot more apparent. The world becomes just as dark as I always see it. But I do not need it to express anything for me. The rain will not make anything better. It will not heal me and I will not mind that the fixing is left up to me. I believe in what one creates with one's own two hands. I have grown up in this same city. All on my own. All I have ever known are its crowded streets framed by skyscrapers and tall buildings. It is my world, and it is a vast one. Vast enough to satisfy the hunter in me. I could easily spend a lifetime exploring it, searching for its narrowest darkest alleys. I want to find what is lurking there. Out there in the city that is spreading out before me, in this very moment, as far as the eye can see.

Behind me the raindrops are hammering deafeningly on the ventilation shaft. I feel them on my shoulders. The drops thunder on the black-as-tar tin roof sheltering the stairs down from here. Down from the top of the building on which flat roof I am standing with legs astride. A gust of wind hits my back and fails to shove me off the edge. Its cold is not even able to touch me through the black one-piece suit sticking to my body. This strange outfit covers me from the tips of my toes to the top of my neck and when I first wore it I felt as though it would strangle me. I knew I would get used to it though, and took it as a man. There never was much of a choice. It was a necessity as well as a duty. The black suit is a uniform, made to allow full movement capability as well as to protect us from mother nature. The _us _being the unofficial security squad of the city. We go by the humble name of NORNA. Three key expressions sum up the reasons for the existence of our organization, this city as well as us members: ill fate, what will become and what is necessary/what must. Basically, it means that there is evil, there will always be evil and it is necessary that we keep fighting evil.

I am not so idealistic as to think that evil does not exist, or that good is having the upper hand in this battle. Evil has always been the easy way, the temptation, the free will while good requires stamina. We are constantly fighting to maintain a draw. Sometimes that gets to me, makes me feel as if it would be better to accept that life is the same as suffering without escape, and the next minute I feel like punching back. No matter if it makes a difference or not. Not very nice of me, is it? I would turn my back on good the second I do that. To put it simply, that is what NORNA commands me to do. We do not have the luxury to offer diplomacy, therapy, rehab or any other of those ordinary things of the ordinary world. All we have to offer is a reaction, or a response if you so will, but we can at least be sure that we speak the same language as our _cases_. There is an understanding between us. After all, we are the same.

We are forsaken. We move in the underworld and sink to the lowest level there is, to face the lowest scums and creeps on an equal level. We side with good even though good does not want us. It's fine though. I never asked to be wanted. I know that I would feel very out of place in the ordinary sunny world of goodness.

* * *

><p>(AN)

I have always avoided writing about Samus because she has always felt very far away from me. Yet, something like that should not stop an author. Trying to capture something different from ourselves should be a goal and not something to run away from. That being said, even if we were to write about a person that is our complete opposite it would still be our own idea, in relevance to our impressions and ourselves, taking shape on the paper. So even when the best authors are being the most varied I do not think they can be rid of themselves. There is no use thinking too deeply about it. It is better to forget about oneself (or perhaps it would be better to keep an eye open for oneself?). So I wrote this deciding to forget about it all. I should not claim that I have even a vague idea about Samus but maybe it should be all right for me to write her the way I tend to think of her.

The reason I wrote this was that there is a pairing I like very much that is not getting very much attention. Instead of whining about it I better sit down and write something, that's what I thought to myself. The story that I have in mind is not very romantic though. Mostly a cliché (a dark anti-hero organization) and empty monologues.

...

(Whispers: I would also like to dedicate this story to a my dear friend and fellow author Lays, who happens to be a fan of Samus and was kind enough to say that she liked this chapter when I showed it to her. There is a lot I can say about how she inspires me and the reasons behind this little dedication of mine. I guess what says it the best is to take the quote of a certain princess slightly out of context: "Two sides of the same coin," and let's leave it at that. I do not want to make a big thing out of this. It just feels suitable considering how happy she has made me).

Thank you for reading and an extra thanks if you happen to be that someone willing to tell me your thoughts. Let's see how long I can stay off the romance... (considering Link and Zelda will be in this one...)


End file.
